


Survival Lesson

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Rosenkreuz, School, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>19th century AU, Schuldig in Schloß Rosenkreuz</p>
    </blockquote>





	Survival Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> 19th century AU, Schuldig in Schloß Rosenkreuz

The new fencing master was a great favourite of the boys, for he willingly shared his skills and never hurt a pupil unless severely provoked. The scars upon his cheeks seemed to the children a badge of honour, and they longed to be old enough to fight unmasked. Clapping his hands, he called for a pupil to demonstrate the exercise.

"Schuldig," he cried, "Come here."

He was fair, not mocking when he inevitably won, patting Schuldig's shoulder and praising him. Schuldig decided it was safest to hate him. He might otherwise be ordered to kill the man as a test.


End file.
